Untukmu Aku akan Hidup Lebih Lama
by Patto-san
Summary: Minato selalu berharap dapat meringankan penderitaan istrinya. Namun Kushina bersikeras untuk bertahan demi melihat putranya berbahagia. Pada saat Naruto akhirnya menemukan kebahagiaan, saatnya telah tiba bagi Kushina untuk berbahagia bersama Minato. AU, OOC, untuk Freyja Lawliet. Fic pertama dari tiga fics valentine yang direncanakan.


Disclaimer : **Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**, sedangkan **Untukmu Aku akan Hidup Lebih Lama **adalah karya **Patto-san**, seorang penulis amatir yang tidak mengambil keuntungan apa-apa dari peminjaman atas karakter-karakter ciptaan Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Berapa lama seseorang bisa bertahan hidup, itu memang rahasia besar Tuhan. Tidak ada yang mampu menyingkap rahasia tersebut, termasuk dokter terbaik yang dahulu menjatuhkan vonis mati bagi Kushina. Bahwa Kushina hanya mampu mencapai waktu dua sampai lima tahun setelah memulai rutinitas menyakitkan bernama _hemodialisis_ atau _cuci darah_, itu telah menjadi cerita usang. Sudah terbukti, Kushina mampu mencapai waktu delapan kali lipat lebih lama daripada waktu yang telah disangkakan oleh sang ahli terhadapnya.

Minato telah menemani Kushina selama menjalani sisa hidupnya yang selalu dikhawatirkan tidak akan berlangsung lama tersebut. Minato telah menyaksikan bagaimana Kushina berjuang menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa setiap kali darahnya dipompa keluar dari dalam tubuhnya melalui selang untuk diproses di sebuah mesin, lalu dikembalikan lagi ke dalam tubuh sang istri. Mula-mula Kushina hanya harus melalui proses itu sekali setiap minggu. Kemudian bertambah menjadi dua kali seminggu, dan kini Minato semakin cemas karena Kushina harus melaluinya sebanyak tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Kushina yang sekarang pun bukan lagi Kushina dengan pipi kemerahan bagai tomat. Bobot tubuhnya menurun seiring waktu. Kulitnya yang dahulu putih mulus tanpa cacat kini telah kusam. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga mulai menghitam dan Minato juga dapat melihat bahwa tinggi tubuh Kushina pun sudah menyusut, seperti buah yang mengkerut karena telah mengering.

Hampir tak ada yang dapat Kushina lakukan dengan tubuh yang menyusut seperti itu. Ia lebih banyak berbaring atau duduk. Kadang membaca meskipun Minato tahu bahwa istrinya itu cepat bosan jika disuguhi bacaan yang padat. Kadang pula menjahit tangan beberapa pakaian Naruto yang telah robek. Kepandaiannya memasak tak pernah lagi ia demonstrasikan sejak kedua kakinya tak sanggup lagi berlama-lama menopang tubuhnya. Sungguh, kehidupan yang menyakitkan. Melelahkan. Menjenuhkan.

Namun Kushina tak pernah mengeluh. Tidak sekali pun. Sebaliknya, ia selalu berkata pada Naruto, "untukmu, aku akan hidup lebih lama, Nak." Selalu ia ulang-ulang, memompakan semangat pada dirinya sendiri setiap kali harus menembus kemacetan di Konoha agar dapat mencapai rumah sakit untuk membersihkan racun dari ginjalnya yang kini hanya berfungsi beberapa persen. Juga, setiap kali dipusingkan dengan biaya perawatan yang tak sedikit. Untuk masalah yang satu ini, Minato bersyukur pernah menjadi murid Jiraiya, sahabat dari Tsunade, direktur rumah sakit tempat Kushina membersihkan ginjalnya. Pengaruh Tsunade membuat Kushina mendapatkan sejumlah kemudahan dan tentu saja, keringanan yang tentunya sangat membantu.

Naruto pun bukannya tak menyadari penderitaan ibunya. Berkali-kali ia memohon pada ibunya agar diizinkan untuk mendonorkan satu buah pinggangnya. Namun berkali-kali pula ia menerima penolakan Kushina yang tak kalah kuatnya.

"Jika kau memberikan satu ginjalmu hanya untuk menambah usiaku sedikit lebih lama daripada yang seharusnya, maka kau sudah membuang sebagian kesempatanmu untuk hidup bahagia. Tanpa ginjal darimu, aku bisa bertahan sampai saat ini. Jadi, simpan saja ginjalmu itu dan berikan saja ibumu ini apa yang paling aku harapkan di dunia ini. Kebahagiaanmu."

Minato sendiri selalu berharap, ia memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk mengakhiri penderitaan istri tercintanya. Sungguh, Minato selalu menyesali dirinya yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengurangi penderitaan istrinya. Apa yang dapat ia lakukan hanya menyaksikan Kushina dengan segala kesulitan dan kesusahannya. Hanya menyaksikan.

"Kau tak perlu menyesal karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan," bisik Kushina saat melihat kemurungan di wajah suaminya.

"Seharusnya aku yang menghiburmu, bukan sebaliknya," balas Minato. Penyesalannya rupanya tak berkurang setelah enam belas tahun berlalu.

"Aku yang seharusnya menyesal, sudah tak dapat lagi memasak untukmu."

"Kau tak perlu menyesal karena..." balas Minato menggantung kalimatnya. Ia nyaris mengucapkan kalimat, _karena memang tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan_. Namun pada akhirnya ia mengucapkan, "tidak ada lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain menemanimu."

Kushina tersenyum tipis, lalu menggeliat. Menunggu kedatangan seseorang sepanjang hari ini membuatnya lelah.

"Aku mau tidur dulu. Kalau Naruto sudah kembali, tolong bangunkan aku, ya."

"Ya..."

Minato menunggu hingga Kushina benar-benar tetidur, kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar yang tak pernah tertutup. Sebab, ia mendengar suara sepasang anak muda di luar rumah, hanya sesaat setelah Kushina tertidur. Naruto rupanya telah kembali, namun Minato tak tega mengganggu tidur Kushina. Ia membiarkan Naruto bergegas menuju ke kamar Kushina sambil berharap agar pemuda itu tidak menimbulkan suara berisik.

Sementara Naruto berada di kamar ibunya, Minato mengamati seorang gadis yang datang bersama Naruto. Gadis itu berjalan pelan menyusul Naruto, seakan tahu bahwa Kushina tengah beristirahat. Maka, Minato mengikuti gadis yang ia ketahui adalah sosok pemalu itu, dengan terpaksa kembali memasuki kamar yang baru saja Minato tinggalkan.

Nama gadis itu adalah Hinata, gadis berambut keunguan yang menurut Minato sangat cantik. Naruto mengenalnya saat mereka berdua diterima bekerja di perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha dua tahun lalu. Hanya dengan berdasarkan frekuensi kedatangan Hinata ke rumah ini, Minato tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan Naruto. Minato selalu berharap, bahwa dalam setiap kunjungannya ke rumah ini, Hinata menyertakan kabar yang selalu dinantikan oleh Kushina sejak pertama kali Naruto membawa Hinata ke rumah ini. Dan melihat dari gelagat Naruto, tampaknya harapan Minato akan segera terwujud.

Di dalam kamar, Naruto ternyata tengah berdiri dalam diam sambil mengamati Kushina yang tengah pulas. Ia tersenyum pada Hinata, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu masuk. Untuk sesaat, Minato merasa lega karena mengira bahwa anaknya ternyata dapat bersikap tenang juga. Namun ternyata Minato keliru.

"Kita katakan nanti saja, setelah ibuku bangun," bisik Naruto yang lebih terdengar seperti suara seseorang yang sedang berbicara dalam volume suara normal. Sejak kecil ia memang bermasalah dalam hal menjaga kesenyapan. Tak ayal suaranya itu membuat Kushina terbangun.

Naruto panik saat melihat Kushina membuka mata, meminta agar ibunya melanjutkan tidurnya. Dasar bodoh, Kushina tidak akan bisa tidur dengan keributan seperti itu di sekitarnya.

Kepalang basah, Naruto dan Hinata akhirnya duduk di dekat Kushina dan menceritakan kabar bahagia yang sudah lama ingin Kushina—dan tentu saja Minato—dengar.

"Keluarga Hyuuga sudah menyetujui. Mereka juga mengerti kondisi Ibu, jadi mereka yang akan berkunjung ke sini untuk membicarakan segalanya," ujar Naruto menutup penjelasannya yang panjang lebar.

Kushina yang hanya diam saat mendengar penuturan Naruto, tampak tercekat. Tangannya yang ringkih menutup mulutnya, menahan luapan emosi yang mendesak hendak keluar. Namun air mata tak dapat dibendung oleh apapun.

"Kalian sudah yakin dengan pilihan kalian?" tanya Kushina dengan suara bergetar.

"I-iya," jawab Hinata, "kami sangat yakin." Tegas dalam kegagapannya.

Kushina menghapus sebagian air matanya lalu berpaling pada Naruto untuk satu pertanyaan singkat namun sangat penting, "apakah kau bahagia?"

Naruto tercengang, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pertanyaan itu. Namun ia menjawab juga disertai senyumannya yang paling lebar, "ya. Aku sangat bahagia, Bu."

Kushina memejamkan mata, lega mendengar jawaban putranya. Saat membuka mata lagi, ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat dalam pandangan yang mengabur karena mata yang terlalu basah.

"Aku sudah melihatmu berbahagia, Naruto. Kalau begitu, aku bisa hidup bersama ayahmu dengan tenang."

Naruto dan Hinata saling memandang. Raut wajah Naruto berubah. Lengkungan di wajahnya berubah menjadi garis datar. Sinar matanya meredup, kontras dengan sinar mata Kushina yang masih sangat berbahagia mendengar kabar dari sejoli tersebut. Tak seorang anakpun di dunia ini—yang dihadapkan pada situasi yang sama dengan situasi yang dihadapi oleh Naruto saat ini—ingin mendengar kata-kata Kushina tersebut. Tak seorangpun.***

* * *

Dua minggu setelah pernikahan putra tunggalnya, Kushina menyelesaikan segala urusannya di dunia ini. Pasangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno menjadi kerabat terakhir yang masih tersisa di rumah keluarga Namikaze untuk menghibur pengantin baru tersebut, terutama Naruto.

Sebelum pulang, Sasuke menyimpan kembali kliping berita dari surat kabar lama yang selama ini disimpan dengan rapi oleh Naruto di sebuah rak buku. Sebelum menyelipkannya kembali di antara buku-buku yang jarang dibaca, Sasuke sempat melihat lagi isi kliping tersebut. Isinya mengenai kecelakaan mobil yang menimpa keluarga Namikaze enam belas tahun yang lalu. Kepala keluarga Namikaze, Minato, tewas dalam kecelakaan tersebut. Sementara istri Minato, Kushina, serta anak mereka yang saat itu berusia sembilan tahun, Naruto, berhasil diselamatkan walaupun sempat dirawat cukup intensif. Terutama Kushina, yang ginjalnya mengalami kerusakan sehingga tak dapat berfungsi normal seperti sedia kala.

Sungguh berita yang memilukan. Namun semuanya hanya masa lalu. Kushina tidak akan merasakan kesakitan lagi.

Sasuke menyimpan kilping tersebut kembali di tempatnya, lalu mencari istrinya yang sedang bersama Hinata di ruang keluarga. Naruto mungkin masih berada di kamar Kushina. Sasuke akan pamit padanya sebelum pulang.

Di kamar Kushina, sesuai perkiraan Sasuke, Naruto masih terpekur memandang ranjang tempat ibunya biasa berbaring. Air matanya masih mengalir, namun Naruto tak pernah berniat menghapusnya.

Sayang sekali, Naruto tak merasakan dua buah tangan sedang membelai rambut dan mengusap punggungnya. Tangan milik Minato dan Kushina, orang tuanya.

Dan waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Segala urusan telah selesai sehingga tak ada alasan lagi untuk bertahan di tempat itu.

"Kushina, anak kita telah hidup dengan bahagia dan semoga akan selalu seperti itu. Saatnya bagi kita berdua yang berbahagia," ajak Minato, mengajak istrinya meninggalkan kamar, Naruto dan—tentu saja—dunia ini.

Kushina mencium kening Naruto, lalu menyambut uluran tangan Minato. Sesaat sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan kamar dan Naruto, Kushina mengucapkan satu harapan yang pernah menjadi kekuatan dalam hidupnya untuk bertahan hingga kemarin.

"Hiduplah dengan bahagia, Naruto."

END

* * *

A/N :

Fanfiksi ini untuk Freyja Lawliet yang sudah meminta fiksi dengan pasangan _straight._ _Happy Valentine's Day, Dear! _


End file.
